Internet of Things is a huge network which formed by combining various information sensing devices such as radio frequency identification devices, infrared sensors, global positioning systems, laser scanners, home appliances, security-monitoring equipment and the like with the Internet. All items within the Internet of Things are connected with the network together so as to facilitate identification, management and monitoring and to achieve integration of applications on this basis, finally providing ubiquitous omnibearing services for people.
With increasingly quick paces of transformation of operators, simply providing communication channels can not meet requirements of mobile users any more. Through standardization of applications of the Internet of Things, such as intelligent home, vehicle monitoring and the like, the operators perform platform construction using their own networks, and then operate by means of rental services or outsourcing, thus providing greater profits for mobile users.
Operation and support platforms (M2M) of the Internet of Things provides application solutions of services and industries for mobile users by supporting standardized applications, and provides standardized information channels for enterprise applications such that enterprises' self-developed industry applications can access to the mobile network more conveniently. However, the current M2M platforms can only provide one-to-one services, that is, only one application can be provide to a mobile client, thus restricting the application scope of the mobile users.